


Complicated

by Dayle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, HumanAU, M/M, Multi, criminal!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayle/pseuds/Dayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s father was back from prison and this seemed to put a kink into Stiles’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic previously, but I had some major issues with it so decided to just rewrite it (and actually finish it). It still holds the same plot and basic story line but some of the minor details have been changed. If you had read any of the last one I highly suggest taking this as a separate fic all together. I would like to state that the relationship between Stiles and Derek is unhealthy, and is considered statutory rape. I would also like to point out that have never known, let alone met someone who has spent a length of time at jail. This means any assumptions I have made about Derek (post prison) might not realistic.

 

>    _People who commit monstrous crimes are not necessarily monsters. If they were, things would be easy._ -Bernard Schlink. _  
> _

 

When Scott's father, Derek had been arrested over the murder of his entire family (excluding Scott and Scott's mother) Stiles had never thought that the man's return would cause so many issues. Sure, he had expected the man to be loathed by the town, to be turned away at sporting events and whispered about in clear hearing range. However, throughout everything Stiles had expected, he had never thought that the man's return would cause him to try and justify his morals. It was bad enough that the his return had been gossiped about, and even groaned about by his father, but it was another to be invited into the Derek's new house and start this new found obsession with him.

Well, not so much obsession but more... attraction. As it turns out, Scott's father had suited prison, or rather it suited him. Stiles was at an age where he could now appreciate the man's athletic build. He might only be sixteen, but that didn't stop Stiles lusting hard after a man who was over twice his age. God, if anything it should have been the fact that Derek was a convicted murder to stop the perverted fantasies that now plagued his mind.

It had only been a week since Stiles had managed to catch a glimpse of his friend's dad after picking up Scott for school a few days after the man's release. Melissa had kicked Stiles out quickly, granting him only a few seconds glance at the Derek, but that was enough. Instead Stiles was left waiting in his jeep for Scott after Melissa decided that the McCalls needed to have a chat with their returning member.

A week later Stiles received a handwritten invitation to his friend's house for dinner. Apparently Melissa and Scott had welcomed the ex-convict back into their house and were now throwing some form of dinner party for him. If Stiles was honest, he didn't think that this plan of action was what someone whose life had consisted of metal bars really needed. All the same, he told Scott that he would pass the invite to his father and make sure to call him up that night to tell him whether it would just be Stiles, or if his dad would be joining as well.

Taking the invite home was a little difficult. Not in the sense that it was heavy or unseemly, but rather how he was going to bring the topic up to his father, the man who had actually taken Scott's father to prison. Yes, that did make things awkward at first, but neither Scott nor the Sheriff really brought it up. Much like the death of Stiles's mother, it was a topic that was sorely talked about.

Actually what else made the invite difficult to take home what the fact that Derek had dated Stiles's mother during high school. During the beginning of the investigation into who had killed the entire Hale family, everyone had shrugged off the idea that Derek was the killer, because like Stiles, many thought that his dad was going after Derek in some weird sort of revenge that was sparked after learning of Stacy's, Stiles's mother, illness. Stacy's illness had only been kept within the family for the first six months, but after that it was obvious to anyone who had eyes that Stacy was sick. Her hair was gone from the chemo, and his skin had turned into a ghostly white that wasn't helped by her alarming weight-loss.

Stiles took the invite home, and even brought it up to his father a few minutes into dinner in the hopes that they would settle the matter quickly. It turned out that Stiles's father didn't need much convincing, especially since he and Melissa had recently become quite good friends. After all, if Derek didn't felt awkward over the whole being arrested thing -at least enough to invite him round for dinner- neither would the Sheriff.

After dinner Stiles went straight to his room, leaving his father with the dinner clean up, to call Scott and tell him to set at least two plates. As it turned out Stiles and John, Stiles's father, were the only two to accept the invitation, Scott tried to shrug it off, but even through the phone Stiles could hear his friend's sadness.

As the night of the dinner was a Saturday, Stiles spent the entire day pacing back and forth- and jerking off. Of course his nerves were off the scale. At first it was because he was scared that his father would make snide comments to Derek, but then later it was because he realised he would have to spend time with a man who he had only seen for a few seconds but still managed to cause Stiles's dick to harden on more counts than Stiles would like to admit. The man had filled every one of his fantasies over the past week, well, at least the ones that weren't filled by Jensen Ackles.

When the time ticked round to five o'clock Stiles grabbed a clean shirt and pants, then showered after reminding his father that they were leaving in forty-five minutes. John had put up some resistance at first, saying how he didn't need to go, that Stiles would have fun without him but Stiles had managed to squash that idea after reminding him that they had RSVP'd and that Melissa was looking forward to seeing him. Stiles was sure there was something going on between his father and Scott's mother, but he wasn't touching that topic, not even with a ten foot pole. Especially now that Derek was back.

However, there was one thing Stiles had been unable to talk his father out of and that was what car they would take. Instead of turning up in Stiles's jeep, they turned up to the McCall house in the police car.

After the first five years of Derek's incarceration Melissa, and by indirect result Scott, had taken back her maiden name. This was seen to all as the ending of the marriage, and what most of the town had hoped the end to all things relating to Derek. However, Derek living with them again had confused most, including Stiles.

Stiles barely had a chance to knock when Scott pulled open the door, his eyes a little frightful and his hands clenching at his side. Once moving inside Scott mentioned that since Derek's return his life had sort of been turned upside down. His mother and father were arguing more than they had before prison, and that Derek slept on the couch. John seemed to brighten up after hearing this, but Stiles did not. The fact that Derek had a loving wife, who even after prison had allowed his return, had dampened some of his more explicit fantasies. Stiles had barely enough chance to remind himself of the fact that such fantasies were wrong, as Derek was his best friend's father, when Derek walked into the room to greet them.

Stiles almost let out a deep low whistle over Derek's chosen attire, a tight button down shirt and black slacks. When Derek turned to lead them all into the dining room Stiles could see the thin outline of a tattoo through his shirt, and Stiles was desperate to find out what it was. Especially if that meant seeing his best friend's father naked.

Maybe Stiles should have had more resistance over the attraction towards his friend's father, maybe he should have had nights where he felt guilty for crushing over a man over twice his age, but hell, Stiles was sixteen and if his dirtiest fantasies didn't occur with a man over 30 he got worried- as it turned out Stiles liked them old. Well, not grey-haired and sagging balls old, but an old where the man had enough time to work and gain enough experience to the point where Stile's inexperience would be made up for. Stiles couldn't help but wonder as they all took their seats, that if during his eight years in prison Derek had either gotten used to cocks, or if he had enough pent up sexual frustration that he wouldn't care who offered to suck his cock first, and that is exactly what Stiles wanted to do. Get down on his knees and just allow the man to do what he pleased. Stiles shifted in his seat, happy over the fact the Melissa had put a tablecloth over the table that concealed his arousal at such thoughts.

Dinner consisted of pleasantries at most. However, everyone couldn't help but notice the way Derek ate, his arms wrapped around his plate as he shovelled in the food as quickly as possible. It only reminded everyone that Derek had been locked away for eight years. Towards the end of dinner Derek also made the mistake of bringing up Stacy, Stiles's now dead mother. As it turned out, no one had bothered to mention to Derek her passing, seven and a half years prior. Derek tried to shrug it off, but his eyes revealed his pain and sadness. John had tried to stay away from the conversation of his late wife, and even sparked up a hushed debate with Melissa to distract himself from the conversation. Stiles unfortunately was stuck answering many of the Derek's questions, he had decided it was appropriate to ask after seeing the obvious hurt in all the Stilinski men's faces. Not only had this topic ridden Stiles of his boner, but it also brought up a new sense of hatred towards the man. Sure, this wouldn't stop Stiles from lusting after him, but it would however add a new degree of humiliation in his fantasies, maybe making Derek come ridiculously quickly or something.

When Scott got his chance he butted in, speaking of his crush on the new girl, Allison Argent. Derek's eyes seemed to flash a different colour when Scott had mentioned her last name, and even caused Derek to sort of try talk Scott out of his crush. This was not noticed by Scott who seemed too head over heels for the girl to listen to what negative things his father was saying about the Argent family.

Towards the end of dinner Scott had invited Stiles over for the night, after a few forms of protest John had allowed Stiles to spend the night, only after Melissa convinced Stiles's father that they should pretend everything was how it used to be, as she didn't want the return of her husband to damage the friendship their sons had. After John had helped clean up, he bid Stiles, Melissa, and Scott a goodnight, obviously leaving Derek out of the equation before leaving. Scott grabbed at Stiles and both went upstairs to watch some ridiculous new action movie that Scott had recently downloaded. An hour into the movie the two boys ended up with their backs against the wall and their legs tangled round each other. Of course to an outsider, who happened to be Derek at the time who had come upstairs to ask if either of them wanted dessert, the actions of the boys could be taken as... well a form of relationship. And it was, but not the one that had crossed Derek's mind when he had seen them huddled together like some form of teens whose nights were spent having hard and vigorous sex. Rather, the boys had fallen into this huddle in a form of grief and comfort. At first it had been about comforting Scott over the arrest of his father, and later it had been a way for Scott to show his support for Stiles after his mother's illness worsened, and soon it was a way to show that they were there for each other, no matter what.

Instead of listening for their answers, Derek had shut the door quickly after mumbling "I didn't realise".

Scott had shrugged it off, but Stiles couldn't help but wonder if that was, in fact, jealousy he had seen in Derek's eyes. Stiles couldn't help but smirk a little as he found his mind slipping into a lengthy fantasy over how Derek's jealousy lead to him being fucked against a wall as the man claimed him as his own. Cursing himself that he hadn't actually managed to work in the humiliation of Derek, Stiles had to pull away from Scott after his 'friend' popped up again. Scott hadn't even questioned it, and barely looked up from the action sequence that was now flittering away on the screen as Stiles got up to get them the desert that Derek had not allowed them to answer yes to.

Stiles wanted to laugh at how particularly cliché it was for him to walk into the kitchen to find Derek leaning up against the kitchen bench with a cold beer in his hand. Stiles had actually seen several pornos that had a similar beginning, however, he doubted that this scene before him would end in him getting fucked over the kitchen table. Stiles nodded at Derek, as he reached for the plated dessert that had been left out for the boys.

"I'm sorry," said Derek. "I didn't know. Scott never told me."

"Told you about what?" Asked Stiles, because he was pretty sure Scott hadn't told Derek a lot of things, especially as he knew Scott had only visited Derek only about twenty time for the entirety of the man's incarceration

"That you two were-" Derek let his sentence drift off.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Derek. Had the man not been listening to a word his son had been saying about the Argent girl? "It's not like that, Scott is straight."

"So you're..." Began Derek, once again leaving his sentence to drift off

"Yep." said Stiles, holding Derek's gaze until the man looked away.

Stiles took the plates and left Derek. Upon returning, Scott looked up, as if he hadn't even noticed Stiles's absence, but when his eyes focused on the desert in front in Stiles's hand, he gave Stiles a large, almost loopy grin. Stiles climbed back onto the bed, this time getting under the covers and resting his head on a pillow. Eating his dessert was a little awkward like this but it didn't take that long to devour the small slice of cake. Once both boys had finished and the movie had gotten to the part when the hero finally notices his hot side kick enough to start making out with her, they turned off the movie and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank WritingJustToWrite for her wonderful beta'ing. Who not only ut up with the first draft(ish) but the second, completed one.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter one notes (if you have not already)

Downstairs, Derek lay awake. His hands over his eyes, trying to block out the light from the streetlamp outside that managed to pierce its way through the curtain. He thought about turning over, but his instincts kicked in and he refused to have his back to the only door- he knew better than to turn his back. The night was quiet, he had never expected to miss the sounds of the clanging cell doors, the muffled cries of the pained or simply the quiet sobs of the lonely. He had not expected a lot of things when he returned, one in particular was Stiles. Stiles was only sixteen, nineteen years his junior. That should be enough to stop the thoughts that now clouded his mind. After all, he knew what happened to the men in prison whose hands had defiled youth. He had witnessed the endless beatings, the revenge. There is nothing worse than being a predator of youth in a prison. Apparently murderers had standards. But for some reason he couldn't control his thoughts. His mind kept skimming back to the shortness of breath he had felt as he held Stiles gaze, how he had wanted to press his lips to the young boy's and take away his innocence. Derek flinched. Innocent. That was what Stiles was, he was a child and Derek should not be thinking that way. He tried to empty his mind, but it kept reverting back to the lanky child. Child. God. Derek turned over and willed himself to go to sleep, to purge all thoughts of Stiles from his mind.

The next morning Derek was awoken by heavy footsteps on the stairs as the two boys climbed down without so much as an apology when they came across a very startled Derek. Stiles almost tripped when he saw Derek, he felt his entire body perk up at the image that lay before him. Derek, his hair was sticking up at odd angles and slight stubble had appeared on his face. The man looked... well he looked like he had just awoken after a long night of sex. Stiles swallowed as Derek stood up, revealing his naked torso. Stiles's eyes dropped to the long happy trail that dipped under the grey pyjama pants that Derek was wearing low upon his hips. Scott didn't seem to notice as he dragged his friend away- focusing on the word drag, because Scott literally had to drag Stiles away from Derek. He wanted to curse at Scott, tell him to take him back into the living room and allow him to watch as Derek turned around and gave him a view of the tattoo on the man's back, but instead he let himself be pulled into the kitchen. There Stiles came across Melissa whose hands were wrapped around a large mug that was held up to her mouth in the midst of drinking her morning tea. Yes, Stiles spent enough time at the McCall house to know that Melissa had exactly one cup of tea in the morning. Of course, this did not stop her from the countless cups of coffee he knew she drank throughout the day.

As it turns out she had already prepared bacon sandwiches for the two. Scott and Stiles took a seat at the relatively small kitchen table, that only seated two, and ate their not-so-healthy, but oh-so tasty breakfast. Stiles was in the midst of swallowing down his last mouthful when Derek trudged into the kitchen, Stiles couldn't help but swear under his breath as he noticed Derek was now wearing a T-shirt that covered up the tattoo.

It wasn't long after breakfast, and a few rounds of car racing on the PlayStation, that Derek had announced to Scott that the two of them were going to spend the day together, this of course caused Scott to light up, but it also gave Stiles his cue to leave. After taking off the borrowed clothing and dressing back into the clothing he wore the night before, Stiles left. Of course once he got outside he realised he hadn't driven. It wasn't as if Beacon Hills was the largest town, but with the winding roads and the unnecessary detours it took quite a while for Stiles to walk home.

Once home Stiles stripped off his clothing and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door when he climbed into the shower, his father wasn't due home for hours. Stiles first washed his almost non-existent hair, before taking the body wash and lathering up his now hard dick. His hand twisted around the base before he slowly began to move his hand up and along his cock. He brought one of his hands up to his mouth, allowing them to slip between his lips for him to suck on. He closed his eyes as he imagined his fingers as Derek's cock. He thrust his fingers into his mouth hard, pushing them as far as he could allow down his throat. While his other hand worked fast on his cock and he rocked his hips into his hand. As he felt himself getting closer he took his fingers from his mouth and used that hand to keep himself upright by putting it against the shower wall. His head now hanging down as he felt himself spill over his hand only for the evidence to be washed down the drain seconds later. Stiles didn't seem too bothered by his quick ejaculation, but who was he kidding, he was a sixteen year old boy with no real stamina. He then continued to wash his body before getting out the shower and dressing for the day, which meant the cleanest track pants he could find and an old shirt. He then sat down in front of his computer to engage on an online game.

Several hours and three lengthy quests later, Stiles switched off his monitor (because who actually turned off their computer?) and got ready for the lacrosse game that started in an hour. It never took Stiles much time to get ready for lacrosse as he knew he would spend the entirety of the game with his ass firmly planted on the bench, but still he went to cheer on his teammates, mostly Scott who had managed to make his way from the second string to the first. Something Melissa, John and probably Derek were all proud of. It didn't take long for time to past after Stiles grabbed a nearby book and read.

Once arriving at the lacrosse field, also known as the school oval, Stiles followed his teammates into the locker room where their coach gave some lengthy speech over the apparent thrashing they were going to give the rival team. As usual his speech started on topic only to strain off to some weird and confusing topic that everyone seemed to ignore. Stiles followed Scott, who had arrived half way into their coach's speech, to the grounds where a large crowd had now gathered. Stiles could see Lydia and Allison holding up a rather brightly coloured sign that supported Jackson, Scott let out a slight wince as he heard Allison calling out Jackson's name as he ran onto the field. Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder trying to comfort him, but removed it when he saw Derek.

The townspeople didn't want to disrespect him, as they feared him, but this did not stop their flinching or sudden silences when he entered a room, or in this case bleachers. When Derek had walked onto the seating platform the entire crowd turned their attention away from the children and began to whisper amongst themselves, many telling their 'Derek Hale' story. This had become almost a tradition since Derek had returned, wherever he went he was faced with the sly whispers of people on how 'they always knew he was no good'. Hell, even people who had moved to Beacon Hills afterwards seemed to have a tale to tell.

The loud calls of Derek were ever present during the game. He yelled and cheered encouragement non-stop for his son. Stiles had been embarrassed for Scott for only a second, until he saw Scott's face light up when Derek cheered just as loud when Scott dropped the ball. Clearly the day spent together had been enjoyable. Derek's cheering wasn't about the game, no, it was about Scott.

Stiles couldn't help but watch Derek from his seat. The way the man held his composure even when crying out made Stiles blush as his thoughts dropped down to the gutter and rolled around there for a while. Oh, the things Stiles could do to rid Derek of that well held composure. Sure, Stiles hadn't had much time around the man, but who the hell was he to argue with the perfection of Derek's physical features? Stiles didn't really seem to notice how intently he was watching Derek until the man caught his gaze. Derek's mouth went still and his arms froze. Stiles quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face.

Stiles turned his attention back to the field and watched as Scott scored his fourth goal of the evening, choosing to cheer, adding a few hoots in his cries. After the game was complete, 13/18 (Beacon Hills Cyclones being the winner) Scott jumped over to Stiles, bringing his arm around the boy's neck as he pulled him into a one armed hug in celebration.

"Did you see it, man? Four goals. Coach has sure gotta make me a permanent first liner now," cried Scott over the hustle of the crowd as the two walked to the change rooms.

"Yeah, I hope so, man," said Stiles in return.

"Pizza, your treat," said Scott as he scooted off to the showers once the boys entered the changing rooms. There was no point for Stiles to shower, as he hadn't even managed to break a sweat- actually he had been rather cold sitting on the bench and during the second half had borrowed a jacket from another player to keep him warm. Once the boys had finished and Stiles had found Danny to return his jacket, they exited the changing rooms. Stiles didn't really notice until Derek was standing in front of them, or was even there until Scott dragged him over.

"Hey Dad, Stiles and I are going out to grab pizza, wanna come?" Asked Scott.

"Sure," said Derek stiffly, his eyes roving over Stiles for a second then quickly returning back to Scott.

"Fine, then you're paying," said Stiles as he followed Derek to his car. Derek had insisted on driving Stiles, even though his Jeep was parked only a few spaces down, telling him he would drop him back here after. Stiles had wished he hadn't accepted the offer after asking where Derek had gotten the Camaro from, and Derek had replied that it was his late sister's.

It was fortunate that Derek chose the pizza place on the far edge of town as it allowed them to find a booth quickly and also enabled the waiting staff to be quick on their feet. Scott had barely waited a second after they sat down before he dove into a lengthy discussion, with dedicated detail of Allison, about whether or not she had seen the goals he had scored and whether or not they thought she was impressed. Stiles and Derek simply allowed Scott to babble on. Actually, Derek allowed, Stiles put his two cents in as often as he could get a word in edgewise.

"What about you Stiles, anyone catch your eye?" Asked Derek.

Stiles let out a deep breath and then turned to look at Derek, their eyes meeting. "There is this..." he stopped himself, "no one." Stiles felt like such a child, granted he was one, but that still didn't stop him humiliation creep over his face. It wasn't so much that he had no one, but rather the fact that the man to whom he had probably now regarded more than just a simple lust object was now starting to creep into more holes than he thought possible. Not the physical holes that he desperately wanted the man to fill, but the holes he had left open and tried to ignore. The man was coming more of a full blown out crush… that involved Stiles's feelings and everything. This was Scott's fault. If he hadn't spent any time with Derek over the past two nights these feelings wouldn't have happened. But, it wasn't as if he could just yell at Scott for such reasons, especially since these emotions, let alone thoughts should definitely not be discussed with the son of the guy you wanted.

"What about Danny? Last I heard you and him were all buddy-buddy," Scott nudged him whilst winking, subtle was not his strong suit.

"Do you mean the boy's whose jacket you were wearing?" Asked Derek.

"Yeah," said Stiles, turning his gaze away from Derek. "I mean nothing really happened, well just a few fumbles here and there. Turns out I wasn't really his type."

Derek looked down, his gaze fixed on his unfinished pizza after Stiles quickly turned the conversation back to Allison. This of course made Scott forget about anyone but Allison. He really was some love sick puppy, and he hadn't even talked to the girl yet. When Derek finally looked up he noticed that Stiles had not only finished his own pizza but was now trying to sneak pieces away from Scott's, who slapped his hand away repeatedly until finally just giving his best friend a piece. Stiles smiled widely as he chewed on the pizza, eyeing Scott's remaining piece. Scott however caught onto Stiles's mode of thinking and practically shoved the last piece down his throat. Derek looked down at his own empty plate, a little disheartened he couldn't offer any to Stiles. After all, Derek had barely had a week out of prison and anything that wasn't gruel was eaten within a few minutes, as if he was scared someone was going to take it away. When Derek looked up he watched as Stiles seemed to ignore the perfectly, easy to reach napkins that sat in the middle of the table. Instead, Stiles wrapped his lips around his own fingers and sucked on them, licking off the pizza grease and sauce. Derek felt his mouth dry as he imagined Stiles's lips wrapped around his own fingers, sucking and licking at them. Derek shook his head, trying, once again to remove all thoughts of Stiles from his mind and focus on his son. Yes his son, the one he had left behind whilst in prison. The one who would probably never forgive him if he fucked his best friend.

Stiles managed to get another invite over Scott's house, and once again he accepted. Derek dropped him at his Jeep so Stiles had the chance to get a change of clothes and then meet them back at their house. Stiles took his time getting home, and even longer picking clothing. It wasn't as if he had much to choose from, it was more he was avoiding spending time with Scott. It wasn't anything Scott did and if he hadn't wanted to spend time with Scott he would not have agreed to spend the night. It was more due to the fact that Scott was really good at working out Stiles's secrets and honestly, Stiles had a hell of one now.

He was crushing on his best friend's father. Okay, there was a hell of a huge amount of lust going on there as well, but there was also little images and flashes of Derek and Stiles sitting happily on the sofa together, without their dicks in hand. Stiles didn't understand this. It wasn't as if he was lacking a father figure in his life, so that wasn't what his attraction to Derek was about… Derek just felt, nice. Maybe that is how his mother had felt when she was dating him. Stiles froze. His mother had dated Derek... whilst in high school, at the very same age Stiles was now. That, god. That was disturbing, and Stiles wished it were enough to stop his insanely inappropriate attraction, but it wasn't.

Stiles had another shower, knowing he wouldn't be able to have one when he woke up in the morning. It wasn't as if Scott didn't have a nice shower, there was just something wrong about his water pressure...or maybe it was the fact that he was scared of someone walking in on him. It wasn't as if Stiles was unattractive. He just considered himself lanky and to many that meant unappealing.

Hell, Danny had thought so. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the real reason Danny had abandoned their fumbles, but Stiles couldn't help but blame it a little. After getting out the shower Stiles dried off his body and then stood stark naked in front of the full length mirror. Poking and prodding at his body. He looked down at the moles scattering his body, pressing on a few of the larger ones as he went. Scott had once played connect the dots on him when Stiles had passed out after the two of them got pissed. It took weeks before Stiles couldn't see the faint outline of the permanent texter Scott had used. Stiles ran a hand over his stomach, feeling the tightness of it, and the light happy trail. Stiles sighed before grabbing the towel, wrapping it around his waist and then walking to his bedroom to get dressed. Stiles had one arm through his jumper when his phone buzzed. Looking at the caller, he picked up.

"Hey Scott," said Stiles. "I just a had a shower, I'll be there soon."

"It is not Scott," said Derek on the other end. "He is in the shower, but wanted me to call and see what was taking so long."

Stiles slipped his arm through his jumper and squeaked a little. He was currently on the phone with Derek, without wearing any pants. Hell he wasn't even wearing underwear and the towel he had wrapped around his waist was now in a pile of dirty washing in the corner of his room.

"Yeah, well... I wanted to take a shower I felt a little greasy after eating the pizza. I managed to get a lot of it on my hands."

"I noticed," replied Derek. "Next time I think maybe you should try a napkin instead of using your tongue to wipe it off."

Stiles felt his face redden as he blushed at the thought of Derek watching him lick at his fingers. "I couldn't waste the taste. I only get pizza every so often. Gotta make the best of it."

Derek stayed silent on the other end, causing Stiles to bounce his leg up and down. "Anyway tell Scott I'll be there as soon as I put some clothes on."

"You're not wearing any?" Asked Derek.

"Sort of, I'm wearing a jumper but that is it."

Stiles swore he heard a slight groan before Derek abruptly told him to hurry up as Melissa had brought home dessert. Stiles was dressed and was through the front door of the McCall house within ten minutes. Stiles loved the McCall house, it was the only time he ever got desert.

When Stiles walked into the dining room Scott was asking loudly about where his mobile phone was, he was worried he'd left it back at school in the changing rooms. Derek slid his eyes over to Stiles before pulling the phone out his pocket and handing it to his son telling him he had seen it in the car and had picked it up. Scott didn't think much of it, but Stiles did. That meant Derek had called Stiles of his own free will... Stiles snapped his gaze from Derek as Scott slapped him on the back and pushed him slightly towards the empty chair next to Derek, who had now taken a seat at the dining table. Dessert was already laid out, and Melissa was happily digging into hers. Stiles sat down slowly, unsure. Before picking up the spoon and taking a large mouthful of raspberry jelly.

Stiles wanted to run his hand over Derek's under the table, maybe test the waters out or something. Who knows? Stiles sure didn't. All he wanted to know was whether or not he was imagining things. It didn't really matter either way, even if Derek did happen to have a tiny attraction towards Stiles he doubted the man would risk going back to jail... not for just a bit of foolery with his son's best friend.

Stiles jumped as Scott's arm pulled at his arm, apparently he had been speaking to Stiles for some time now. Stiles got up and allowed once again for Scott to pull him along. Stiles really needed to have a talk with Scott, this incisive arm pulling was getting a little ridiculous. Scott jumped onto the bed, and then pulled off his pants. Which woah. Scott pulled the covers over himself and told Stiles that they were going to sleep. Stiles just stood there a little shock. I mean he got that Scott was tired, he had actually played lacrosse, but it was barely 10:00pm and Stiles, who had just sat around most of the day wasn't really tired. Instead of just getting into the bed with Scott, who was already asleep, Stiles just walked out of the room. He stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to make the decision on what to do. What Stiles really wanted to do was to wake Scott up and ask him what the point of asking him to sleep over was if he was just going to go to sleep.

Stiles sat down in the hallway, tapping his feet lightly on the floor below. He got so lost in thought, that he almost didn't notice Melissa walk past on her way to bed, the only reason he noticed her was because she said a quick goodnight on her way to bed, she didn't even bother to ask why he was sitting there. It wasn't exactly the strangest thing she had caught Stiles doing and she never really seemed to like the explanation once she got it.

Stiles got up, took his shoes off and threw them into Scott's room, not caring where they landed and went downstairs. He walked as quietly down the stairs he was possible of doing and into the lounge room, where he knew he'd find Derek. Derek was laying on the couch, his arms wrapped around a pillow and a blanket cast over his face. Stiles felt his heart leap as he looked down at the sleeping man, for someone who had been through prison, lost the entirety of his family he was really an adorable sleeper… not like his awake self who always seem to be hard and sullen. Stiles gave a sharp poke to Derek's forearm, causing Derek to bolt awake. His eyebrows crossed as he grabbed at Stiles, pushing him to the ground, Derek on top of him. It wasn't sexual, no matter how much Stiles's dick thought it was, it was protection, aggression. Stiles winced at Derek's hand that was caught around his throat. He tried grabbing at it, to pull it away. It wasn't until Stiles managed to squeak through a 'Derek' that the man finally let go, as if only then realising what was happening. Derek backed away, his ass now against the other side of the room and his head in his hands, while he muttered words of apology.

Stiles took his time before approaching Derek this time, after first catching his breath. He let his hands run over where Derek's had been, wincing slightly after feeling bruises coming to the surface. That was going to be fun to explain to his father. Once he had his breathing in control, Stiles approached Derek, saying his name over and over in small whispers, trying to not frighten the man again. Once Stiles reached him he put his hand over Derek's. Derek looked up.

 

"I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean it." He said, before looking down at Stiles's hand that was over his own.

"I know." said Stiles.

"I guess I'm still a little jumpy since prison." Said Derek as he turned his hand so he and Stiles were now holding hands.

It was Stiles's turn to look down at their hands. "The phone call," began Stiles.

"It was stupid," said Derek.

"I didn't think so," said Stiles, he looked up at Derek their eyes meeting. "I like knowing you care."

Derek flinched away, their hands dropping in the process. "Stiles don't."

"But-" Stiles looked down, this is how he had expected things to go. It wasn't as if he had this little image of Derek actually accepting any advance he tried… except he totally did.

"Don't care about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not worthy of someone caring about me," replied Derek.

"What about Scott?" Asked Stiles, "does he not get to care about you?"

"That's different, he's my son."

Stiles wanted to tell Derek that just because someone was related doesn't mean they automatically cared, hell he knew people who practically despised their fathers. But bringing that up probably wouldn't help the situation.

"So what am I? Just that kid who hangs around the place."

"Yes. That is exactly who you are."

"But that doesn't explain the phone call. You can't- God damn it. I was stupid to think you want anyone."

Derek took hold of Stiles's hand. "You're not stupid and this has gotten all sappy, and no. I didn't want this."

"You mean you don't want me," said Stiles. "I get it. I'm just this immature teenager, who also happens to be your ex-girlfriends son, who'd want to fuck an ex's son?" Stiles winced as he brought up that subject of his mother, also Derek's dating history. "Hell, who'd want to fuck me?"

Derek grabbed at Stiles, his arms wrapping around the boy, bring him closer before crashing his lips to the teens. It was quick and dirty kiss, it was all teeth and inexperience tonguing action, it wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't the worse kiss Derek had experienced. "Me," said Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess yeah. That is the end. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank WritingJustToWrite, who not only beta'd but also put up with me writing this story almost twice.


End file.
